The present invention relates to cleaning systems and more particularly to an improved portable cleaning system that includes a power pack assembly, a combination hose/electrical wiring assembly, and a motorized power transfer assembly brush assembly; the power pack assembly including a rechargeable battery power supply having a wall outlet attachable charging system including a wall outlet plug, a power cord, an AC to DC converter, and a charging regulator circuit having the circuit outputs thereof in connection with the positive and negative battery terminals of a rechargeable battery; a rechargeable battery having positive and negative terminals each in connection with a respective positive and negative socket of a power supply connector plug of the two conductor wiring assembly; the two conductor wiring assembly including two electrical conductors mechanically connected to the exterior side of the hose along a portion thereof terminating in a two pronged transfer assembly plug that mates with a power supply coupling provided on the power transfer assembly housing; the power pack assembly including a water flow control valve in connection between an inlet hose fitting and an outlet hose fitting to allow water flow to the hose portion of the combination hose/electrical wiring assembly; the motorized power transfer assembly brush assembly including a power transfer assembly housing having a soap reservoir defined therein; a power supply coupling provided on the power transfer assembly housing and in electrical connection with an electric drive motor provided within the power transfer assembly housing through a trigger-type electrical drive motor control switch; a hose coupling in connection with a water distribution manifold connected to a number of shower spray holes provided around the bottom perimeter of the power transfer assembly housing; a removable, brush head detachably attached to a rotary, tool attachment plate having a back side connected to the shaft of the electric drive motor and an outward facing side provided with an attachment fastener for allowing attachment of a variety of items for cleaning, polishing and the like; a soap dispenser button controlling a valve between the water distribution manifold and the soap reservoir; a clear water rinse button controlling a valve between the hose coupling and the number of shower spray holes through the water distribution manifold, a chemical concentration viewing window in connection with the water distribution manifold so as to allow a user to determine the concentration of soap to water before the soap/water mixture is sprayed out of the shower spray holes; a fill aperture assembly provided on the exterior of the power transfer assembly housing with a fill aperture fitting having a fill hole in connection with the soap reservoir and a sealing cap securable to the fill aperture fitting to seal the fill hole; a curved, easy-grip handle having two handle ends each secured to the exterior of the power transfer assembly housing; the trigger-type electrical drive motor control switch, the soap dispenser button, the clear water rinse button, and the chemical concentration viewing window being conveniently provided on the curved, easy-grip handle.
It is often difficult to clean a surface such as the exterior of a vehicle, shower, bathtub, or the like because of the amount of scrubbing required to remove built-up layers of dirt and grime. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a portable cleaning system that was battery powered and which included a motor-driven brush and/or other cleaning head assemblies for allowing a user to rapidly remove the built-up layers of dirt and grime. The portable cleaning system would preferably be attached to a water source and contain a cleaning fluid reservoir to allow a user to dispense cleaning fluids easily where needed and a mechanism to allow the user to rapidly rinse off any dirt or cleaning fluid as needed.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an improved portable cleaning system that includes a power pack assembly, a combination hose/electrical wiring assembly, and a motorized power transfer assembly brush assembly; the power pack assembly including a rechargeable battery power supply having a wall outlet attachable charging system including a wall outlet plug, a power cord, an AC to DC converter, and a charging regulator circuit having the circuit outputs thereof in connection with the positive and negative battery terminals of a rechargeable battery; a rechargeable battery having positive and negative terminals each in connection with a respective positive and negative socket of a power supply connector plug of the two conductor wiring assembly; the two conductor wiring assembly including two electrical conductors mechanically connected to the exterior side of the hose along a portion thereof terminating in a two pronged transfer assembly plug that mates with a power supply coupling provided on the power transfer assembly housing; the power pack assembly including a water flow control valve in connection between an inlet hose fitting and an outlet hose fitting to allow water flow to the hose portion of the combination hose/electrical wiring assembly; the motorized power transfer assembly brush assembly including a power transfer assembly housing having a soap reservoir defined therein; a power supply coupling provided on the power transfer assembly housing and in electrical connection with an electric drive motor provided within the power transfer assembly housing through a trigger-type electrical drive motor control switch; a hose coupling in connection with a water distribution manifold connected to a number of shower spray holes provided around the bottom perimeter of the power transfer assembly housing; a removable, brush head detachably attached to a rotary, tool attachment plate having a back side connected to the shaft of the electric drive motor and an outward facing side provided with an attachment fastener for allowing attachment of a variety of items for cleaning, polishing and the like; a soap dispenser button controlling a valve between the water distribution manifold and the soap reservoir; a clear water rinse button controlling a valve between the hose coupling and the number of shower spray holes through the water distribution manifold, a chemical concentration viewing window in connection with the water distribution manifold so as to allow a user to determine the concentration of soap to water before the soap/water mixture is sprayed out of the shower spray holes; a fill aperture assembly provided on the exterior of the power transfer assembly housing with a fill aperture fitting having a fill hole in connection with the soap reservoir and a sealing cap securable to the fill aperture fitting to seal the fill hole; a curved, easy-grip handle having two handle ends each secured to the exterior of the power transfer assembly housing; the trigger-type electrical drive motor control switch, the soap dispenser button, the clear water rinse button, and the chemical concentration viewing window being conveniently provided on the curved, easy-grip handle.
Accordingly, an improved portable cleaning system is provided. The improved portable cleaning system includes a power pack assembly, a combination hose/electrical wiring assembly, and a motorized power transfer assembly brush assembly; the power pack assembly including a rechargeable battery power supply having a wall outlet attachable charging system including a wall outlet plug, a power cord, an AC to DC converter, and a charging regulator circuit having the circuit outputs thereof in connection with the positive and negative battery terminals of a rechargeable battery; a rechargeable battery having positive and negative terminals each in connection with a respective positive and negative socket of a power supply connector plug of the two conductor wiring assembly; the two conductor wiring assembly including two electrical conductors mechanically connected to the exterior side of the hose along a portion thereof terminating in a two pronged transfer assembly plug that mates with a power supply coupling provided on the power transfer assembly housing; the power pack assembly including a water flow control valve in connection between an inlet hose fitting and an outlet hose fitting to allow water flow to the hose portion of the combination hose/electrical wiring assembly; the motorized power transfer assembly brush assembly including a power transfer assembly housing having a soap reservoir defined therein; a power supply coupling provided on the power transfer assembly housing and in electrical connection with an electric drive motor provided within the power transfer assembly housing through a trigger-type electrical drive motor control switch; a hose coupling in connection with a water distribution manifold connected to a number of shower spray holes provided around the bottom perimeter of the power transfer assembly housing; a removable, brush head detachably attached to a rotary, tool attachment plate having a back side connected to the shaft of the electric drive motor and an outward facing side provided with an attachment fastener for allowing attachment of a variety of items for cleaning, polishing and the like; a soap dispenser button controlling a valve between the water distribution manifold and the soap reservoir; a clear water rinse button controlling a valve between the hose coupling and the number of shower spray holes through the water distribution manifold, a chemical concentration viewing window in connection with the water distribution manifold so as to allow a user to determine the concentration of soap to water before the soap/water mixture is sprayed out of the shower spray holes; a fill aperture assembly provided on the exterior of the power transfer assembly housing with a fill aperture fitting having a fill hole in connection with the soap reservoir and a sealing cap securable to the fill aperture fitting to seal the fill hole; a curved, easy-grip handle having two handle ends each secured to the exterior of the power transfer assembly housing;
the trigger-type electrical drive motor control switch, the soap dispenser button, the clear water rinse button, and the chemical concentration viewing window being conveniently provided on the curved, easy-grip handle.